Hunger Games - Terror in the Night Sky
by DivineAria
Summary: The Hunger Games, a brutal game where children are forced to fight to death in any condition. Some have notable skills and live for a few nights, others don't get the chance to say goodbye. This fan fiction covers the lives of 24 tributes, their goodbyes, their chariot rides, their fashion, their audition, their training, and even the brutal arena and death that they obtain.
1. Tributes of the Games

Cast of Tributes:

**District One - Luxury - Career Prepped District**

_Shine_

Female

Emerald Green Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Naturally curled at tips to mid way - ends about shoulder length

Height: 5'8

Weight: 120 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fashion Designer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10 years

Weapons of Choice: Spears/Javelins

Notable Skills: Jumping to extreme heights, spearing

Human Skills: Charisma, Endurance

_Nik_

Male

Emerald Green Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Short and Spiked (kinda like Cato's from the Original Hunger Games

Height:6'2

Weight:145 lbs

Age:17

Practiced to be: Exterior Designer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Sword, Spears, and Axes

Notable Skills: Hand - Hand combat, cleaving, sprinting long distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance

* * *

**District Two - Masonry - Career Prepped District**

_Zil_

Female

Light Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Naturally Wavy - Ends about mid back

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Rock Sculptor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 12

Weapons of Choice: Daggers, Short swords, and knives

Notable Skills: Carving, throwing/aiming, running long distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance

_Ire_

Male

Light Grey Eyes

Orange Hair - short non traditional Mohawk (also similar to Cato's hairstyle)

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150 lbs

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Mason

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Swords, Hand - Hand combat/boxing

Notable Skills: Cleaving, Tactical Plans, Running Short distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence

* * *

**District Three - Technology - Non Career Prepped District**

_Silver_

Female

Silver Eyes

Silver Hair - Long (reaches lower back), straight, thin, and soft

Height: 5'6

Weight: 100 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Inventor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 15

Weapons of Choice:Boomerang, Metal supplies, gears

Notable Skills: Inventing, disabling, tinkering, and strategy

Human Skills: Intelligence

_Coil_

Grey Eyes

Bronze Hair - long - reaches eyebrows

Height: 5'7

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Inventor - Hunger Games System Operator

Career Prep Training/District Training: 5

Weapons of Choice: Knives, Claws

Notable Skills: Tinkering

Human Skills: Intelligence

* * *

**District Four - Fishing - Career Prepped District**

_Splash_

Female

Light/Sky Blue Eyes

Blonde Hair w/Natural Teal Streaks - Straight hair that reaches to her mid back

Height: 5'9

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Peacekeeper trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Fists, Gloves/Claws

Notable Skills: Hand - Hand combat, rolling, evading, tactics

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Clarity, Wisdom

_Teal_

Male

Blue Eyes

Brown Hair - Short and close to head

Height: 5'11

Weight: 180 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fisher

Career Prep Training/District Training: 4

Weapons of Choice: Swords

Notable Skills: Martial Arts (Taekwondo), Survival/Camping Skills, Silver Tongue Speech

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Clarity, Intelligence

* * *

**District Five - Power - Non Career Prepped District**

_Char_

Female

Amber Eyes

Orange Hair - Wavy at ends and reaches mid back

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training: 14

Weapons of Choice: War Fans, Pistols

Notable Skills: Running & Sprinting long/short distance for long periods of time, evading, hiding, using electronics, studies of Panem and every detail about it and it's inhabitants, and inventing

Human Skills: Endurance, Cunning, Charisma, Agility, Intelligence, Wisdom

_Rey _

Male

Light Brown Eyes

Black Hair - reaches eyebrows and is like that of a wolf's

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Capital Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training: 5

Weapons of Choice: Explosives

Notable Skills: Tinkering, lifting

Human Skills: Strength, Intelligence

* * *

**District Six - Transport - Non Career Prepped District**

_Cecil_ - The Morphling Addict

Female

Hazel Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Reaches lower back, curly at ends

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fashion Model

Career Prep Training/District Training: 2

Weapons of Choice: Hatchet

Notable Skills: Cleaving, Hiding, Blending in, Art

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence

_Gold_

Male

Light Brown/Dark Brown Eyes - Dark Mossy Green Eyes at times

Bronze Hair (mixture of light browns/ browns - streaks of golden blonde/ dirty blonde - Short and barely reaches eyebrows

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135 lbs

Age:14

Practiced to be: Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training:6

Weapons of Choice: Whip

Notable Skills: Hiding, Strategist, Short distance, versatility on weapons

Human Skills: Endurance, Intelligence, Clarity

* * *

**District Seven - Lumber - Non Career Prepped District**

_Maia_

Female

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - straight, reaches mid back, light

Height: 5'9

Weight: 110 lbs

Age:16

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Short Bow/Longbow

Notable Skills: Aiming, Shooting, Evasion, Close Combat, Running Distance, Martial Arts (Eskrima)

Human Skills: Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Intelligence

_Eric_

Male

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - with small streaks of blonde - short half mo-hawk

Height:

Weight: lbs

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Entertainer/Dancer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Hand - Hand

Notable Skills: Martial Arts (Eskrima), Sprinting, Fighting

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, Clarity, Cunning, Wisdom

* * *

**District Eight - Textiles - Non Career Prepped District**

_Jade_

Female

Light Green Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Mid of Upper and Mid Back

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115 lb

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Martial Artist/ Hunger Games Trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 9

Weapons of Choice: Nun-chucks

Notable Skills: Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Wing Chun

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Clarity

_Syo_

Male

Dark Green Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Reaches Cheek bones, straight, feathery

Height: 6'3

Weight: 120 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Tailor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Needle, Fists

Notable Skills: Brawling, running, swimming

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom

* * *

**District Nine - Grain - Non Career Prepped District**

_Aaliyah_

Female

Golden Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Bob Style, tips reach shoulders

Height: 6'0

Weight: 130 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 16

Weapons of Choice: Blowgun

Notable Skills: Shooting, Survival, Area Knowledge

Human Skills: Empathy, Endurance, Intelligence, Wisdom, Animal Empathy

_Tomb_

Male

Golden Eyes

Sandy Colored Hair - straight but short

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: N/A

Notable Skills: Brawling, running, swimming

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, Wisdom

* * *

**District Ten - Livestock - Non Career Prepped District**

_Koko_

Female

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Reaches Hips, thick yet soft

Height: 5'8

Weight: 85

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Martial Artist/Hunger Games Trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 14

Weapons of Choice: Sai, Quarter Staff

Notable Skills: Kalarippayattu, Wing Chun, Capoeira, Ninjitsu, Silat, Boxing, Defining Pressure points/weak spots/ temples then striking

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Clarity

_Luke_

Male

Blue Eyes

Blonde Hair - Reaches nose, straight hair

Height: 5'1

Weight: 80 lb

Age: 12

Practiced to be: Animal Herder

Career Prep Training/District Training: 0

Weapons of Choice: N/A

Notable Skills: Stealth, Area Knowledge

Human Skills: Intelligence

* * *

**District Eleven - Agriculture - Non Career Prepped District**

_Amarissa_

Female

Green Eyes

Orange Hair - Long & Reaches lower back, wavy and heavy

Height: 6'5

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Crop Handler/Fruit Picker

Career Prep Training/District Training: 13

Weapons of Choice: Sickle

Notable Skills: Running, Charging, Sprinting, Climbing

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Area Experience, Survival

_Stevie_

Male

Blue Eyes

Dirty Blonde Hair - Curly

Height: 4'10

Weight: 102 lbs

Age: 12

Practiced to be: Berry Picker

Career Prep Training/District Training: 8

Weapons of Choice: Knives

Notable Skills: Climbing, Hiding

Human Skills: Endurance, Survival, Clarity

* * *

**District Twelve - Coal Mining - Non Career Prepped District**

_Victoria_

Female

Blue/Green Eyes

Brunette w/Blonde Highlights - reaches mid back, layered, light, thick, and of varied lengths around the mid back area

Height: 5'1

Weight: 102 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Engineer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 3

Weapons of Choice: Knives

Notable Skills: Jumping, Dodging, Evading, Running long distance, working with explosives

Human Skills: Charisma, Intelligence, Endurance

_Ignite_

Male

Coal Black Eyes

Black Hair - Short and spiked

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130 lb

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Coal Miner

Career Prep Training/ District Training: 0

Weapons of Choice: Pick Axe

Notable Skills: Mining, Collecting, Evading

Human Skills: Endurance

* * *

**Day of the Ceremonies ~ Chapter One**

**_Shine:_ - Part One**

Shine woke up to the sounds of laughter through her house. Shine belonged to a family of five; her mother, father, two sisters, and a brother. Shine stretched and kept her eyes shut lightly as she let the cool air caress her flawless face. Shine rolled around her huge comfortable bed as early morning bird song resonated in her room. Shine opened her emerald green eyes and took in a great breath. Shine rolled off her bed and fixed her night gown. "Best get ready, this is the day meant for me!" she said to herself at her hand mirror made entirely of gold except the mirror part. Shine walked to her bathroom turned on her water. She stepped into it, the water hummed as it cleansed her body. Within 5 minutes Shine's body was entirely clean, and smelling fresh and clean and the shower deactivated. Shine stepped out onto her soft foot towel and used the air vents in her bathroom to dry her body and hair while she brushed her hair. Brushing her now soft and clean and radiant golden blonde hair comforted Shine as she hummed to herself. Shine opened her clothing hampers in the closet that was attached to her bathroom and quickly got her under garments on before she debated on what to officially wear for the ceremony. Shine quickly selected a beautiful plain white dress with silk and lace. The lengthy dress covered even her feet. Shine smiled at herself in the mirror as the white dress was slim and comfortable and looked good on her. The lace was only in the hip portion and depicted the symbol for luxury and her name on it. The rest was a nice silk which was padded on the inside. Shine slipped on some silk stockings which also had padding and went to her mid thighs and then added all her jewelry which ranged from thin bangles to thick bangles to a variety of gemstones rings and necklaces. Silk set everything back into place and then brushed her teeth. She did one last sweep, put on some blush and exited the bathroom. After tidying her room and making her bed she got her silk flats and set them on her feet. She checked herself out in her door mirror and then proceeded down her long white hallway and turned at the corner until she got into her kitchen.


	2. Day of the Ceremonies Chapter One

Cast of Tributes:

**District One - Luxury - Career Prepped District**

_Shine_

Female

Emerald Green Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Naturally curled at tips to mid way - ends about shoulder length

Height: 5'8

Weight: 120 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fashion Designer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10 years

Weapons of Choice: Spears/Javelins

Notable Skills: Jumping to extreme heights, spearing

Human Skills: Charisma, Endurance

_Nik_

Male

Emerald Green Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Short and Spiked (kinda like Cato's from the Original Hunger Games

Height:6'2

Weight:145 lbs

Age:17

Practiced to be: Exterior Designer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Sword, Spears, and Axes

Notable Skills: Hand - Hand combat, cleaving, sprinting long distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance

* * *

**District Two - Masonry - Career Prepped District**

_Zil_

Female

Light Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Naturally Wavy - Ends about mid back

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Rock Sculptor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 12

Weapons of Choice: Daggers, Short swords, and knives

Notable Skills: Carving, throwing/aiming, running long distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance

_Ire_

Male

Light Grey Eyes

Orange Hair - short non traditional Mohawk (also similar to Cato's hairstyle)

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150 lbs

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Mason

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Swords, Hand - Hand combat/boxing

Notable Skills: Cleaving, Tactical Plans, Running Short distance

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence

* * *

**District Three - Technology - Non Career Prepped District**

_Silver_

Female

Silver Eyes

Silver Hair - Long (reaches lower back), straight, thin, and soft

Height: 5'6

Weight: 100 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Inventor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 15

Weapons of Choice:Boomerang, Metal supplies, gears

Notable Skills: Inventing, disabling, tinkering, and strategy

Human Skills: Intelligence

_Coil_

Grey Eyes

Bronze Hair - long - reaches eyebrows

Height: 5'7

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Inventor - Hunger Games System Operator

Career Prep Training/District Training: 5

Weapons of Choice: Knives, Claws

Notable Skills: Tinkering

Human Skills: Intelligence

* * *

**District Four - Fishing - Career Prepped District**

_Splash_

Female

Light/Sky Blue Eyes

Blonde Hair w/Natural Teal Streaks - Straight hair that reaches to her mid back

Height: 5'9

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Peacekeeper trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Fists, Gloves/Claws

Notable Skills: Hand - Hand combat, rolling, evading, tactics

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Clarity, Wisdom

_Teal_

Male

Blue Eyes

Brown Hair - Short and close to head

Height: 5'11

Weight: 180 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fisher

Career Prep Training/District Training: 4

Weapons of Choice: Swords

Notable Skills: Martial Arts (Taekwondo), Survival/Camping Skills, Silver Tongue Speech

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Clarity, Intelligence

* * *

**District Five - Power - Non Career Prepped District**

_Char_

Female

Amber Eyes

Orange Hair - Wavy at ends and reaches mid back

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training: 14

Weapons of Choice: War Fans, Pistols

Notable Skills: Running & Sprinting long/short distance for long periods of time, evading, hiding, using electronics, studies of Panem and every detail about it and it's inhabitants, and inventing

Human Skills: Endurance, Cunning, Charisma, Agility, Intelligence, Wisdom

_Rey _

Male

Light Brown Eyes

Black Hair - reaches eyebrows and is like that of a wolf's

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Capital Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training: 5

Weapons of Choice: Explosives

Notable Skills: Tinkering, lifting

Human Skills: Strength, Intelligence

* * *

**District Six - Transport - Non Career Prepped District**

_Cecil_ - The Morphling Addict

Female

Hazel Eyes

Golden Blonde Hair - Reaches lower back, curly at ends

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Fashion Model

Career Prep Training/District Training: 2

Weapons of Choice: Hatchet

Notable Skills: Cleaving, Hiding, Blending in, Art

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence

_Gold_

Male

Light Brown/Dark Brown Eyes - Dark Mossy Green Eyes at times

Bronze Hair (mixture of light browns/ browns - streaks of golden blonde/ dirty blonde - Short and barely reaches eyebrows

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135 lbs

Age:14

Practiced to be: Scientist

Career Prep Training/District Training:6

Weapons of Choice: Whip

Notable Skills: Hiding, Strategist, Short distance, versatility on weapons

Human Skills: Endurance, Intelligence, Clarity

* * *

**District Seven - Lumber - Non Career Prepped District**

_Maia_

Female

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - straight, reaches mid back, light

Height: 5'9

Weight: 110 lbs

Age:16

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Short Bow/Longbow

Notable Skills: Aiming, Shooting, Evasion, Close Combat, Running Distance, Martial Arts (Eskrima)

Human Skills: Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Intelligence

_Eric_

Male

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - with small streaks of blonde - short half mo-hawk

Height:

Weight: lbs

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Entertainer/Dancer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 7

Weapons of Choice: Hand - Hand

Notable Skills: Martial Arts (Eskrima), Sprinting, Fighting

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, Clarity, Cunning, Wisdom

* * *

**District Eight - Textiles - Non Career Prepped District**

_Jade_

Female

Light Green Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Mid of Upper and Mid Back

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115 lb

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Martial Artist/ Hunger Games Trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 9

Weapons of Choice: Nun-chucks

Notable Skills: Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Wing Chun

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Clarity

_Syo_

Male

Dark Green Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Reaches Cheek bones, straight, feathery

Height: 6'3

Weight: 120 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: Tailor

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: Needle, Fists

Notable Skills: Brawling, running, swimming

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom

* * *

**District Nine - Grain - Non Career Prepped District**

_Aaliyah_

Female

Golden Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Bob Style, tips reach shoulders

Height: 6'0

Weight: 130 lbs

Age: 16

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 16

Weapons of Choice: Blowgun

Notable Skills: Shooting, Survival, Area Knowledge

Human Skills: Empathy, Endurance, Intelligence, Wisdom, Animal Empathy

_Tomb_

Male

Golden Eyes

Sandy Colored Hair - straight but short

Height: 6'3

Weight: 150 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: N/A

Career Prep Training/District Training: 10

Weapons of Choice: N/A

Notable Skills: Brawling, running, swimming

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, Wisdom

* * *

**District Ten - Livestock - Non Career Prepped District**

_Koko_

Female

Dark Brown Eyes

Dark Brown Hair - Reaches Hips, thick yet soft

Height: 5'8

Weight: 85

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Martial Artist/Hunger Games Trainer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 14

Weapons of Choice: Sai, Quarter Staff

Notable Skills: Kalarippayattu, Wing Chun, Capoeira, Ninjitsu, Silat, Boxing, Defining Pressure points/weak spots/ temples then striking

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Clarity

_Luke_

Male

Blue Eyes

Blonde Hair - Reaches nose, straight hair

Height: 5'1

Weight: 80 lb

Age: 12

Practiced to be: Animal Herder

Career Prep Training/District Training: 0

Weapons of Choice: N/A

Notable Skills: Stealth, Area Knowledge

Human Skills: Intelligence

* * *

**District Eleven - Agriculture - Non Career Prepped District**

_Amarissa_

Female

Green Eyes

Orange Hair - Long & Reaches lower back, wavy and heavy

Height: 6'5

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: 17

Practiced to be: Crop Handler/Fruit Picker

Career Prep Training/District Training: 13

Weapons of Choice: Sickle

Notable Skills: Running, Charging, Sprinting, Climbing

Human Skills: Strength, Endurance, Wisdom, Area Experience, Survival

_Stevie_

Male

Blue Eyes

Dirty Blonde Hair - Curly

Height: 4'10

Weight: 102 lbs

Age: 12

Practiced to be: Berry Picker

Career Prep Training/District Training: 8

Weapons of Choice: Knives

Notable Skills: Climbing, Hiding

Human Skills: Endurance, Survival, Clarity

* * *

**District Twelve - Coal Mining - Non Career Prepped District**

_Victoria_

Female

Blue/Green Eyes

Brunette w/Blonde Highlights - reaches mid back, layered, light, thick, and of varied lengths around the mid back area

Height: 5'1

Weight: 102 lbs

Age: 15

Practiced to be: Engineer

Career Prep Training/District Training: 3

Weapons of Choice: Knives

Notable Skills: Jumping, Dodging, Evading, Running long distance, working with explosives

Human Skills: Charisma, Intelligence, Endurance

_Ignite_

Male

Coal Black Eyes

Black Hair - Short and spiked

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130 lb

Age: 18

Practiced to be: Coal Miner

Career Prep Training/ District Training: 0

Weapons of Choice: Pick Axe

Notable Skills: Mining, Collecting, Evading

Human Skills: Endurance

* * *

**Day of the Ceremonies ~ Chapter One**

**_Shine:_ - Part One**

Shine woke up to the sounds of laughter through her house. Shine belonged to a family of five; her mother, father, two sisters, and a brother. Shine stretched and kept her eyes shut lightly as she let the cool air caress her flawless face. Shine rolled around her huge comfortable bed as early morning bird song resonated in her room. Shine opened her emerald green eyes and took in a great breath. Shine rolled off her bed and fixed her night gown. "Best get ready, this is the day meant for me!" she said to herself at her hand mirror made entirely of gold except the mirror part. Shine walked to her bathroom turned on her water. She stepped into it, the water hummed as it cleansed her body. Within 5 minutes Shine's body was entirely clean, and smelling fresh and clean and the shower deactivated. Shine stepped out onto her soft foot towel and used the air vents in her bathroom to dry her body and hair while she brushed her hair. Brushing her now soft and clean and radiant golden blonde hair comforted Shine as she hummed to herself. Shine opened her clothing hampers in the closet that was attached to her bathroom and quickly got her under garments on before she debated on what to officially wear for the ceremony. Shine quickly selected a beautiful plain white dress with silk and lace. The lengthy dress covered even her feet. Shine smiled at herself in the mirror as the white dress was slim and comfortable and looked good on her. The lace was only in the hip portion and depicted the symbol for luxury and her name on it. The rest was a nice silk which was padded on the inside. Shine slipped on some silk stockings which also had padding and went to her mid thighs and then added all her jewelry which ranged from thin bangles to thick bangles to a variety of gemstones rings and necklaces. Silk set everything back into place and then brushed her teeth. She did one last sweep, put on some blush and exited the bathroom. After tidying her room and making her bed she got her silk flats and set them on her feet. She checked herself out in her door mirror and then proceeded down her long white hallway and turned at the corner until she got into her kitchen.


End file.
